Koltherine : Entre amour et haine, il n'existe aucune fin
by EmiliaMikaelova
Summary: La belle et dangereuse Katherine après s'être faite torturée par Klaus va faire al rencontre de son petit frère Kol, avec qui elle aura une liaison. Entre la haine, l'amour, la provocation, le jeu et la vengeance, leur histoire sera loin d'être idyllique ... Kol/Katherine
1. Chapter 1

**Koltherine : Entre amour et haine, il n'existe aucune fin. **

Hey tout le monde, j'espère que cette fiction sur Kol Mikaelson et Katherine Pierce vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour dire ce que vous pensez ^^. Voilà bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Attachée à une chaise, Katherine attendait dans la crainte de son bourreau qui tardait à venir la torturer, mais l'attente lui faisait songer à tout ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire subir comme atrocités pour se venger de ses années de fuites, et rien que ces pensés étaient une torture. Mais après avoir échappé au grand Nicklaus Mikaelson pendant plus de 500 ans, il fallait bien qu'il finisse par l'attraper et lui faire payer amèrement sa trahison qui avait crée tant de colère durant toutes ces années de recherche. La belle brune fixait ses bijoux de jour qui étaient posés sur la table juste en face d'elle, pour le moment il faisait encore nuit et elle ne risquait rien, mais quand le soleil et ses rayons meurtrier se montrerait à la fenêtre la pauvre vampire brûlera tandis que l'originel se délecterait de la voir souffrir en faisant des commentaire déplacés qui la ferait rager sans aucun doute.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Klaus entra, un léger sourire malsain aux lèvres en la voyant ainsi, complètement vulnérable. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle et c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire, sans hésiter une seconde à la faire souffrir autant qu'il le désirait. Il s'approchait d'elle doucement, tout doucement, il la parcourait de son regard plein de satisfaction de tenir enfin la fameuse Petrova qui fût si difficile à attraper, même pour lui.

- Alors ma jolie, tu as enfin décidé d'arrêter de fuir ? Enfin non tu n'as juste plus le choix ... Dit Klaus dans un léger sourire.

- Si tu cherches à m'énerver ça ne marche pas, Répondit Katherine dans un regard noir.

- Tu finiras par me supplier à genou de t'achever, ce n'est qu'une simple question de temps.

Bien sur il faisait une petite allusion au soleil qui n'allait pas tarder à se lever et ainsi la faire se tordre et hurler de douleur, elle le savait bien, mais jamais, Ô grand jamais elle ne se rabaisserai au point de le supplier, enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle espérait.. Il faut dire que Katherine avait son caractère et qu'il n'était pas particulièrement agréable, bien au contraire, et ça lui coûterait cher un jour, mais pour le moment c'est ce caractère qui lui avait sauvé la vie, maintes fois.

Il la détacha, elle se leva s'éloignant du plus qu'elle pouvait des fenêtres. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa les poignets de façon à ce qu'elle ne bouge plus et la fixa de ses yeux bleus et de sa voix la plus calme lui ordonna en ne la lâchant pas du regard :

- Maintenant tu vas prendre un couteau, t'asseoir gentiment sur une chaise et te l'enfoncer dans la cuisse, encore, encore et encore.

Katherine hocha la tête en silence et alla chercher le fameux instrument de sa futur souffrance, s'assit sur une chaise et enfonça la lame dans sa cuisse. Il avait réussi à la contraindre ! Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça ce qui l'agaçait encore plus. Elle souffrait, sa douleur se lisait sur son visage, mais elle ne prononça pas un seul mot, gardant la tête haute et l'allure fière et le fusillait du regard. Lui, se délectait de la voir s'infliger toute seule cette punition, et malgré la haine qu'il lui vouait il l'admirait pour cette fierté qu'elle gardait face à lui. Mais soudain la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit assourdissant et un brun entra, visiblement enragé.

- Tu m'as menti ! Encore ! Tu m'as foutu dans une boite sans aucune raison ! Klaus je te jure que ... , il s'arrêta net de hurler en voyant une jolie brune au milieu du salon qui était au bord des larmes.

- Ravi de te revoir également Kol, soupira Klaus.

- Il se passe quoi là ? Tu lui fais quoi ? râla le jeune homme.

- Simplement ce qu'elle mérite, ça ne te concerne pas.

Kol se rapprocha vivement de lui et lui hurla au visage :

- T'as passé ton temps à me mentir, tout le temps et à propos de tout ! Tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer ce que Tatia fait dans ton salon en train de s'enfoncer une lame dans la cuisse !

- Ce n'est pas Tatia, mais Katerina Petrova, son sosie, et elle subit simplement le châtiment qu'elle mérite pour s'être moquée de moi pendant plus de 500 ans, maintenant tu m'excusera petit frère mais j'ai des choses à faire, répondit Klaus en s'efforçant de rester calme.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur conversation en s'éloignant, et Klaus en quelques mots contraignit Katherine à ne pas écouter leur conversation, ce qui eut le don d'agacer encore plus la brune qui était néanmoins obligée de continuer à s'infliger des coups de couteau. Elle regardait les deux frères parler sans pour autant entendre ce qu'il disait, et elle n'arrivait pas non plus à lire sur leurs lèvres. Mais à sa grande surprise Klaus sortit de l'appartement en disant une dernière chose à son frère qui s'approcha d'elle une fois qu'il fut parti. Le brun lui ordonna d'arrêter de planter ce couteau, ce qu'elle fit. Elle le regardait mais son regard était pour une fois doux et implorant, un vrai miracle quand on connait le caractère de la jeune femme, mais il semblerait que la douleur vive puisse faire des changements radicaux chez elle.

- Oh, je suis malpoli, je ne me suis pas présenté, Kol Mikaelson, le plus jeune des frères Mikaelson encore vivant.

- Ah .. Encore un autre Mikaelson, encore un fou furieux je présume.

- Tu es plutôt mal placée pour faire des commentaires pareils, répondit-il en grimaçant d'agacement.

- Je dis ce que je veux, donc ce que je pense, et vu ta petite crise de nerfs et ton entrée remarquable, je pense que tu es un fou furieux, complètement cinglé et ..

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'était déjà levé et était devant elle, il prit le couteau et lui planta dans sa cuisse qui était encore intacte, lui arrachant un cri étouffé de douleur, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la douleur, elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne faire aucun bruit, et levant son regard vers lui elle voyait son regard mauvais et son sourire en coin qui montrait qu'il avait prit un certain plaisir -ou du moins c'est ce qui paraissait- à lui infliger cette douleur. Mais une infime lueur dans son regard trahissait la compassion et la douleur qu'il ressentait en voyant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux de sa pauvre victime.

- Et bien oui, tu as raison ma chérie, je suis un fou, un dangereux malade qui va prendre un grand plaisir à te voir souffrir quand je vais te torturer des façons les plus horribles qui existent car on me l'a demandé. Car oui je suis complètement cinglé et tu es la pauvre victime qui va subir mes envies de psychopathe.

- tss .. pitoyable ... murmura-t-'elle assez fort pour qu'il puisse tout de même l'entendre.

Il l'attrapa par le cou, la souleva et la jeta en dessous de la fenêtre, exposée aux rayons du soleil qui s'était levé elle commençait déjà à brûler et poussa un hurlement de douleur, de plus il l'empêchait de s'enlever de là. Il souriait simplement en l'entendant, et regardait par la fenêtre son frère qui s'éloignait enfin ayant très certainement entendu le cri de la vampire. Agenouillée au sol, celle-ci souffrait en sentant sa peau qui brûlait sous le soleil meurtrier pour les personnes comme elle, malgré le fait qu'elle était à peine exposée depuis quelques secondes à la lumière sa peau était déjà bien brûlée. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui faisait ça ?! Après tout, elle ne lui avait rien fait, ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! Mais une chose est sure, parole de Petrova, elle se vengera, et il payera cher le prix de sa douleur.

- C'est bon, ça suffit, tu peux t'enlever de là, ta voix me casse les oreilles.

Et c'est avec sa vitesse surnaturelle qu'elle partit se réfugier dans un des coins d'ombres de la pièce, renversant au passage la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise quelques instants auparavant. Recroquevillée sur elle même, elle regardait sa peau entièrement brûlée par le soleil, cachée derrière ses boucles brunes, elle évitait le regard de Kol qui se rapprochait vers elle et s'accroupit juste devant elle, lui faisant faire une mouvement de recul, car oui maintenant elle avait peur de lui, mais elle reprit bien vite son regard noir et menaçant, car elle ne laisserai personne la ridiculiser ainsi plus longtemps. Elle se leva et le regarda de haut, reprenant son air fier. Le jeune originel fut surpris de voir un changement aussi radical en si peu de temps, mais au fond ça lui plaisait bien, au moins là il pourrait s'amuser correctement, tandis que si elle restait dans un coin à pleurnicher sur son pitoyable sort il s'ennuierait bien vite. Le caractère rebelle de la brune lui plaisait bien et de toutes façon, étant un originel il ne risquait rien.

- Tu me veux quoi ? Car vu ce que tu viens de me faire, tu dois pas beaucoup m'apprécier ! Râla Katherine qui était prête à lui bondir dessus.

- Un tas de choses, et ce n'est que le début Darling, lui répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux tout en se relevant de sa position accroupi.

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers le plan de travail de la cuisine, et y prit un couteau de boucher avec lequel elle joua, regardant Kol dans les yeux avec une certaine lueur de défi, oui elle était tout à fait capable de lui jeter tous les objets qui lui passaient sous la main, y compris les ustensiles de cuisine. Elle le regardait donc, ou plutôt le narguait avec son sourire si mystérieux.

- Et là tu comptes faire quoi mon mignon ? Menaça Katherine.

- Tu vas poser ça tout de suite et sans discuter.

- Et si je désobéis ? Dit-elle en lui lançant le couteau violemment au visage.

Malheureusement pour elle, il l'attrapa en plein vol et se rapprocha de la vampire en grognant. Se sentant menacée, celle-ci attrapa à nouveau deux autres de ces ustensiles tranchants qu'elle lança plus fort sur Kol qui grognait à nouveau en les évitant de justesse. L'originel était très agacé même pire, pris d'une soudaine montée de rage il la plaqua violemment contre le mur la tenant par son cou si fragile. Il était là, juste devant elle, prêt à la tuer s'il en avait la volonté, elle était contre son corps, entièrement à sa merci. Pour qui se prenait-elle à oser encore défier son autorité ? Les crocs sortis il était prêt à la mordre et ainsi lui dévorer la chaire sans aucune pitié mais elle le déconcentra assez facilement ... Oui il ne rêvait pas, Katherine Pierce, la grande Katherine, était bien en train de lui caresser le torse sans aucune gêne.

- C'est donc vrai quand l'on dit que le petit Kol est particulièrement sexy, dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre et le dévorant du regard.

Il fut si troublé qu'il en lâcha son cou, mais n'étant pas dupe il la tenait toujours légèrement au niveau de l'épaule. mais une question lui transperça l'esprit : le pensait-elle vraiment ou était-ce juste pour le distraire ? Après tout, elle était réputée pour se servir des hommes qu'elle rencontrait sans aucun remord, était-elle à nouveau en train de jouer ? Et si il n'était pas sur des pensées de la brunette à son égard, il savait bien que lui n'était pas totalement indifférent à la charmante prisonnière.

- N'essaie même pas de jouer de tes charmes avec moi, ça ne marchera pas. Riposta-t-il du ton le plus neutre possible.

- Moi ? Jouer de mes charmes ? Non voyons ce n'est pas mon genre mon cher, répondit-elle de son grand sourire en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Il se recula vivement de peur de craquer et faire quelque chose que son frère pourrait lui faire payer très cher. Voulant se changer les idées, il décida finalement de s'éloigner pour chercher quelque chose à boire, il se mit donc à la recherche d'une bouteille de bourbon qu'il trouva relativement facilement. Il se servit donc un verre, de dos à la vampire il restait tout de même sur ses gades.

- Pourquoi tu es là en fait ? Demanda-t-il

- Depuis 500 ans j'essaie de lui échapper et il m'a enfin attrapé donc il veut me le faire payer et je suis bloquée ici.

- Et pourquoi tu ne pars pas ?

- T'es juste débile ou tu le fais exprès ? Je viens de te dire que je suis bloquée, je peux pas partir ! Répondit-elle sur un ton agressif.

Elle se rapprocha de la table où étaient encore placés ses bijoux et tendit doucement le bras, mais le retira aussitôt en grognant en le sentant brûler. L'entendant râler Kol se retourna et se rapprocha de la table, ne craignant pas le soleil il attrapa les bijoux et la regarda en souriant moqueur.

- Eh ! C'est à moi !

- Tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

- Tu veux quoi ? Soupira-t-elle

- Simplement ta parole.

- Sur quoi ? Exprime toi clairement merde. Répondit-elle toujours très agacée.

- Du calme ma jolie où tu ne reverras plus jamais la lumière du soleil, je veux avoir ta parole pour une seule chose : Que tu me promettes de ne pas m'attaquer ou te venger si je te la rend.

- Juste ça ? Demanda la brune méfiante.

- Oui ... Enfin pour le moment, se moqua-t-il.

- Bon ok .. je te donne ma parole. Sourit-elle.

Il lui rendit donc ses bijoux qu'elle se précipita d'enfiler, mais ce qu'il ignorait encore pour le moment, c'est que Katherine Pierce n'avait aucune parole, surtout envers les Mikaelson. Elle attrapa rapidement la bouteille de bourbon et sauta par la fenêtre, s'enfuyant rapidement très rapidement.

Kol était sous le choc, elle avait du cran ! Et surtout il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle serait capable de sauter par la fenêtre .. Avec sa bouteille en plus ! Il regarda par la fenêtre mais elle était déjà partie, cette petite garce lui avait menti ! Si sont frère découvrait qu'il avait laissé partir l'objet de son amusement, il le tuerait c'était sûr. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il parte et le plus vite possible. Il rassembla ses quelques affaires, et très rapidement, il partit lui aussi, mais contrairement Katherine, lui passa par la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey, voilà le chapitre 2 est enfin en ligne, merci pour cette review, ça fait chaud au coeur de lire ça ^^. Je suis désolée si les chapitres sont courts pour le moment :$ Mais les prochains seront déjà un peu plus longs normalement ^^. Allez Enjoy et donner moi des petits commentaires :)

**Chapitre 2 :**

L'eau chaude coulait le long du corps nu de Katherine qui réfléchissait aux événements des jours précédents qui furent mouvementés, mais surtout le jeune Kol qui occupait ses pensées, il lui avait fait du mal et avait été finalement sympathique avec elle, mais pourquoi ? Après tout il n'avait aucune raison de la torturer au début, mais après qu'elle se soit montrée aussi agressive, il aurait pu la faire souffrir encore plus, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Décidément, les Mikaelson étaient tous plein de surprises ... La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, sortant la belle de ses pensées tourmentées. N'ayant pas envie de quitter le confort de l'eau chaude elle le laissa sonner, après tout, si c'était vraiment important la personne rappellera ou laissera un message il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. En revanche, étant une vampire, la jeune femme avec une ouïe particulièrement développée qui lui permit à cet instant même d'entendre des bruits de pas qui provenaient du fond de son appartement accompagnés par un brouhaha assourdissants d'objets qui tombaient. Forcément, depuis qu'elle était parti de chez Klaus elle n'avait eut aucun problème, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, et la réalité la rattrapait : elle ne serait jamais tranquille, du moins pas temps que les Mikaelson seraient vivants ... enfin si on peut vraiment encore dire qu'ils soient vivants ... Katherine sortit rapidement de la douche ne prenant le temps que d'enfiler une serviette blanche et se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de bain.  
Cassant une chaise, elle prit un morceau de bois pour s'en servir comme arme. Elle avança pas à pas. Les bruits se déplaçaient rapidement. La porte claqua, et se verrouilla, elle tremblait apeuré sans le montrer. Elle se rapprocha de l'entrée, quelque chose lui attrapa les épaules, elle se retrouva face à .. Kol ... rien d'autre que ce sale gosse mal élevé, une bouteille à la main de plus.

- Bouh ! Oh je t'ai fait peur ? Pauvre petite poule mouillée elle tremble. Balança Kol avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu fiches quoi ici ?! Abruti ! Rugit Katherine qui s'énerva d'un coup pour ne pas montrer sa peur.

- Simple visite de courtoisie, répondit-il en s'asseyant tranquillement sur une chaise et haussant les épaules.

Elle soupira, agacée par son comportement, et posa son morceau de bois, et une chaise cassée pour rien ... Puis changeant d'humeur en un instant, elle se rapprocha de lui avec une grand sourire et lui pris la bouteille des mains.

- Pourquoi ? Oh je te manques déjà c'est ça ? Dit-elle en buvant une gorgée d'un ton qui sonnait tellement faux.

- Tu sais qu'en fait t'es super sexy comme ça ?

Prise au dépourvu, Katherine ouvrit la bouche en une réponse muette, c'est qu'il la prenait à son propre jeu ! Il lui piqua la bouteille des mains, et elle se rappela qu'elle était en serviette devant le petit frère de son pire ennemi, qui plus est, était son bourreau il n'y a même pas une semaine, elle commençait donc sérieusement à paniquer, cherchant rapidement une issue à cette situation délicate, elle n'en trouvait pour le moment aucune.

- Tu n'aimais pas ma compagnie pour t'enfuir ainsi ? On m'a déjà dit que j'étais agaçant, Elijah a souvent essayé d'arranger ça mais il a abandonné ...

- Ta vie est certes passionnante mais tu vois j'ai d'autres choses à faire, tu veux quoi ? Répondit-elle sèchement, même si elle avait peur de lui, elle ne le montrerait certainement pas.

- Et bien, je t'ai téléphoné, mais tu ne répondais pas, je voulais pas te laisser de message, puis je m'inquiétais pour toi, je me suis dit qu'il t'étais peut être arrivé quelque chose, donc je suis venu directement chez toi.

- Quoi ?! Attends tu ... Mais comment t'as ...

- Chacun ses petits secrets, la coupa-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui la fut sourire bien qu'elle restait énervée. Ah et Klaus sait que tu es partie donc il veut te tuer, annonça-t-il sereinement.

Mais la vampire tait bien trop occupée à penser pour l'écouter réellement, après avoir remué son cerveau dans tous les sens pour trouver une solution, voilà qu'elle dérivait à penser aux atouts de ce charmant originel qui se tenait devant elle, après tout les rumeurs que l'on disait sur celui-ci étaient vraies, le petit Mikaelson était mign... non, non et non. C'est vrai qu'il a un petit quelque chose, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me plait ... pensa-t-elle le temps d'un instant.  
Lui la regardait tout en buvant, et à sa vitesse surnaturelle alla allumer la radio sur une chaîne bien précise -il faut dire qu'il avait contraint les personnes qui y travaillaient à passer des slows et valse toute la soirée- et revint vers elle. Méfiante et particulièrement sur ses gardes, elle restait là à l'observer. Il lui tendit la bouteille qu'elle attrapa et la surprenant il la prit par la taille pour l'amener contre lui.

- M'accorderez vous cette danse Mademoiselle Pierce ?

- Hum ... Je ..

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer de répondre que déjà, il l'entraînait dans une valse. Surprise elle se laissa faire et afficha un sourire amusé. Il est vrai qu'elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Bien que méfiante au début de peur de ne tomber bêtement dans un piège, à force de boire elle se laissa complètement entraîner. Oubliant totalement qu'elle dansait, en serviette, dans les bras du frère de celui qui voulait sa mort depuis cinq siècles ... Mais au fond elle s'en moquait, pour rien au monde elle n'arrêterai cet instant; car oui elle s'amusait et oui elle se moquait de risquer la colère de Klaus, car elle passait un très agréable moment en la compagnie de se jeune homme si particulier. Les deux jeunes gens se rendaient compte au fur et à mesure qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient de pensées hostiles envers l'autre, ce qui bien sûr les rapprocha encore plus.

- Et bien ma Lady, vous êtes fort ravissante, bien qu'un peu dévêtue ... Annonça Kol en la regardant elle et son corps avec un léger sourire en coin.

Elle lui tapa doucement l'épaule en riant, et reprit à nouveau à boire, c'était la troisième bouteille qu'elle sortait, de la vodka ce coup-ci, pour varier les plaisirs. Et bien évidement il la lui piqua des mains, et la mit en hauteur pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'attraper.

- Ah nyet Katerina, je pense que c'en est déjà trop pour une petite fille comme toi, ricana-t-il.

Mais il arrêta vite de rire en voyant qu'elle lui sauta dessus, le faisant ainsi tomber en arrière. Elle lui prit la bouteille des mains en lui souriant, mais son regard trahissait plus que l'envie de boire, on pouvait y lire un certain désir, Sûrement dû à l'alcool pensa-t-il. Ils se relevèrent et Katherine l'entraîna dans un slow, collée contre lui elle respirait son odeur, et lui caressait ses cheveux bouclés.  
Mais il se faisait tard, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment et s'il ne rentrait pas tout de suite Kol subirait la colère de son frère aîné, ce qui était vraiment déconseillé, surtout en ce moment, si il ne voulait pas finir dans un puit plein de verveine avec un pieu dans le cœur -surtout qu'étant immortel face à ceux-ci, ce ne serait que de la pure torture-.

- Je dois y aller darling, on se reverra bientôt. Murmura-t-il à son oreille, lui arrachant un frisson en sentant son souffle si près d'elle.

Elle releva la tête tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle pour aller vers la porte d'entrée,elle le suivit, il l'ouvrit et se tourna vers elle.

- Au revoir ma douce.

Sur ces mots, il se pencha vers elle, l'attrapa par la taille, la regarda droit dans les yeux, descendit sur ses lèvres, et déposa un doux baiser sur le coin de celle-ci, faisant ainsi sourire la belle brune. Puis il disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, laissant Katherine un sourire aux lèvres, deux doigts posés à l'endroit de son baiser, comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un simple rêve.

/

Dehors, Kol était déjà devant la demeure des Mikaelson, c'est vrai qu'elle était magnifique, à la hauteur de ce que Klaus voulait qu'on pense de lui, grand et imposante, mais délicate et raffinée. Il pénétra donc dans le bâtiment où son grand frère l'attendait de pied ferme dans le salon, assis sur le canapé. Et avant même qu'il puisse faire une remarque, le jeune déclara fort sur son ton le plus joyeux :

- Oh, encore réveillé ? T'étais inquiet de pas voir ton p'tit frère préféré revenir ? Comme c'est chou de la part d'un monstre comme toi.

- Mais où étais-tu pauvre crétin ? Hurla Klaus, hors de lui à tel point qu'il se leva violemment de là où il était installé.

Déjà que cet idiot était en retard, il puait l'alcool ,semblait particulièrement éméché et se moquait ouvertement de lui alors qu'il lui avait simplement demandé d'aller voir chez les frères Salvatore vérifier si Katerina ne s'y trouvait pas. Mais qui lui avait donné un incapable pareil ? Et le pire, c'est cet imbécile haussa simplement les épaules avant de se jeter dans un des fauteuils en le défiant du regard comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Mais ce fût la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase : Klaus se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa par le cou, le plaqua contre un mur sauvagement. Mais Kol se défendit rapidement en renvoyant son frère avec autant de force à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- J'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé et elle n'y est pas ! Explosa Kol le visage défiguré par ses crocs et ses yeux rougis par la haine.

- Alors tu as fais quoi le reste du temps ? Demanda Klaus en reprenant son calme.

- J'ai été tué une bonne dizaine de personne, vidé une vingtaine de leur sang et dragué un tas de jolies filles qui ont toutes succombé à mon charme irrésistible.

- Quand tu auras fini de t'inventer une vie de playboy tueur en série tu me diras ce que tu faisais vraiment. Ah et vas te laver tu as la même odeur qu'un SDF qui aurait sombré dans l'alcool. Lança froidement Klaus.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte mais Kol fou de rage lui bloqua le passage et la projeta à travers la pièce, cassant plusieurs objets au passage, lui fonça dessus, le saisissant par le cou il le souleva le bras tendu et resserrait son étreinte peu à peu. La bagarre allait éclater de façon plus violente encore mais Rebekah arriva juste à temps pour séparer les deux frères qui étaient sur le point de s'entre tuer.

- On vous laisse dans la même pièce à peine quelques minutes et on vous retrouve déjà l'un contre l'autre ! Klaus tu n'as pas honte ?! Hurla la jeune femme énervée au plus haut point par les disputes incessantes entre ses deux frères.

Aucun d'eux ne répliqua mais chacun savait quoi faire. Kol lâcha donc son frère en l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin dans la pièce et partit en prenant soin de claquer la porte assez fort pour faire trembler les murs. Klaus se releva à son tour, et reprenant son air supérieur épousseta ses vêtements et marcha dans la direction opposée, passant devant Rebekah il la regarda de haut.

- Si tu me reparles encore une seule fois sur ce ton. Dit Klaus froidement, d'un air si menaçant qu'il n'eut pas besoin de s'exprimer plus, le message était très clair.

Puis il partit, laissant à nouveau la jeune femme qui s'effondra en sanglot, seule face à elle même.

/

A l'autre bout de la ville, Katherine dormait paisiblement l'alcool ayant eut raison d'elle. Mais elle se réveilla bien vite, assoiffée. Elle s'habilla très rapidement et très simplement : un simple slim noir, sa veste noire, ses bottines noires ainsi que pour seule touche de couleur son top violet qui mettait sa poitrine terriblement en valeur Et c'était ainsi vêtue que la vampire sortit de son immeuble pour se mettre en chasse. Elle se devait d'être prudente. Déjà les battements d'un coeur humain se faisait entendre et en quelques secondes elle trouvait à coté de son futur repas : un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années environs, totalement à sa merci. Probablement en l'entendant approcher il se retourna, et en l'apercevant eut un sourire en coin.

- Et alors mam'zelle, on devrait pas se balader aussi tard, ça peut être dangereux. Dit-il en lui attrapant le poignet.

- Dans ton cas mon mignon, ça sera mortel. Répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle lui tordit le poignet au point de le retourner entièrement tellement elle était agacée par son comportement. Il paniquait mais n'arrivait pas à produire le moindre son ,tandis que déjà la dangereuse brune dévoilait ses canines acérés. Elle planta sauvagement ses crocs dans le cou de la pauvre victime et buvait avec tant d'ardeur qu'elle en griffa le cou du pauvre jeune homme qui n'aurait visiblement vraiment pas dû l'aborder. Il se vida rapidement de son sang, la belle mais sauvage Katherine étant affamée. Il gémissait de douleur se tenant du mieux qu'il pouvait, alors que ses forces l'abandonnèrent, il sombra dans un sommeil d'où il ne réveillerai jamais. La vampire regardait le ciel en léchant les dernières gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur ses lèvres, elle avança, cachant à peine le cadavre, cette fois-ci la faim avait pris le dessus sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler, mais bon, ce mec avait l'air répugnant de toute façon.

A l'aube elle errait encore dans les rues comme une pauvre âme en peine. Mais alors qu'une personne la fixait elle disparu à sa vitesse surhumaine. Il valait mieux fuir que de risquer d'avoir un serviteur de Klaus à ses trousses.


End file.
